


When I Find You | Malec

by BetterthanGandalf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterthanGandalf/pseuds/BetterthanGandalf
Summary: Malec HIgh school/AUAlec is the eldest son of the runners of the New York Institute, a famous arts-high school, where he is a ballet student.Magnus Bane is a theatre- and musical-student at the Institute and the most popular person at the school.Alec has a crush on Magnus and Magnus has noticed Alec, but doesn't know who he is.





	When I Find You | Malec

We want to tell you, that we will be taking down this story, and every other story on this account. Reason for that are the new data and copyright regulations of Europe. Since we live in Germany, those regulations/laws also affect us. According to those laws, we are no longer allowed to post fan fictions or fan art.

Instead of continuing to post these stories as fan fiction, we will try to make these stories originals by changing the names of the characters and the story in places, where change is needed.

As long as that changing process is going on, we will take down the stories, just to make sure, no laws are violated.

We sincerely hope, you will be continuing to read this story, even if it is no fan fiction anymore.

A&S

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you liked the first chapter (we are two, by the way) and sorry for any mistake we made, neither of us is a native english-speaker.
> 
> You can also find this work on our Wattpad-account (Better_than_Gandalf), but the chapters here are already edited, so it would be better to read it here first. We will make an announcement, as soon as the work is edited on Wattpad as well.


End file.
